Roses Aren't Red
by FireBird1211
Summary: The perfect date turned into the perfect nightmare, all beginning with a yellow rose. Garry and Ib find themselves returning to the infamous gallery, where a series of fantastical events ensue. Is Mary back, seeking revenge? Rated T for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**~~AUTHORS NOTE~~ **

**Alright, i'm posting this story to " test the waters " . This is just a taste of the fiction i'm making. If all goes over well, and I get positive reviews, then i'll move forward. I'm marking this as T for later chapters.**

Anything **bolded **is Ib's thoughts. Anything _Italicized _is whispering within dialog.

**FIRST TIME ON FANFICTION. Please dont eat me alive Dx I appreciate any help I can get with this story!**  
**I DONT OWN IB.**

SPOILERS! FINISH IB BEFORE YOU READ THIS! SEEEEEEEEEEERIOUSLY!

* * *

Ib walked quietly along the sidewalk, completely lost in her thoughts. **Man, so much has changed. Especially for Garry. I'm already 16; making him 25. It's strange to even think that he's that old. Fact of life, I guess.. **Ib turned the corner, practically crashing into Garry.  
"Garry! I was on my way there, my parents just held me up for a speech to be safe and stuff.." Ib trailed off, looking up at Garry slowly.

"I figured," Garry laughed, ruffling Ib's hair. "So, are you ready to go to the bakery?"  
"Yeah, let's go! I bet you have a bunch of fun working there~" Ib cheered, grabbing onto Garry's wrist**. Don't want to get lost or something…** she thought to herself quietly.

Garry chuckled, saying "You never do grow up."  
"Is there something wrong with that?" Ib huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"No, not at all. I actually think it's cute," Garry smiled, putting an arm around Ib's waist. Ib blinked, blushing madly. **Cute?! How is that CUTE?!**

"How is that cute? Most girls my age has already matured.."  
"It's just nice to keep in-touch with the child at heart," Garry smiled, pulling Ib closer. "You know, I always get called a weirdo for buying toys at a shop! Can you believe the nerve of some people?"

"People are so rude nowadays!" Ib huffed, looking down at the concrete.

"Yes, but we can't be rude in turn adding to the population, hmmm?" Garry raised an eyebrow, smirking.  
Ib huffed to herself, replying " I guess.." as she sighed, feeling defeated.

Garry smirked victoriously to himself, walking down the sidewalk. He stood, frozen in fear, staring at a yellow rose hiding under a bush. "Wait a minute. Is that… what I think it is?" He pointed a trembling hand towards the rose.

"I-It is." Ib replied, frozen in place.

Still in shock, Garry replied "W-What do we do?"  
"I-I don't know…" She started tearing up, trembling at the very thought that Mary may be alive.

Garry started to walk away, grabbing Ib's hand gently. "Let's just.. keep walking.."

Unable to bear the sight ( and visions ) anymore, Ib clutched to Garry's side, clenching her eyes shut as tight as she could "Y-Yeah, just keep moving."

Garry continued walking, spotting multiple flowers lining the path. "What…? Ib, maybe its best if you keep your eyes closed..."

"O-Okay. How many are there," she replied, shaking.

"Well… I'm not counting them individually, but I would say over twenty so far," Garry said, rubbing Ib's shoulder." It's okay, Ib. I'm here."

"Are those flowers in-season or something?" Ib shuddered, getting even more visions of Mary.

"I'm not sure… Actually, I've never seen roses in this part of town..." Garry picked up his pace, starting to get freaked out.

"W-What if she's trying to…" Ib trailed off, shaking violently. **No, there's no way she's alive. You burned the painting, she's gone.**

"But that can't be! We…" Garry picked Ib up, murmuring, "Here. You don't need to walk, just focus on me."

As Ib shook, she recited in her head **I'm a big girl, I'm a big girl, I'm a big girl…** to try and calm herself down. **Mary is NOT alive. Period, end of story. **

Garry smirked to himself, picking up the pace until the roses were gone. "Ib, I think they're gone!" A rabbit jumped out of the bushes, startling Garry. "EEEEEK!" He stumbled backwards, trying not to drop Ib. Garry successfully landed on the ground, without hurting Ib.

Ib opened her eyes, smiling brightly. "Awww! Its adorable! You're just jumpy." She reached out, petting the rabbit."

"H-How am I supposed to know t-that's a real rabbit?" He eyed the rabbit suspiciously, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What on earth are you talking about, Garry?" Ib tilted her head, completely confused. **What else could a bunny be? **

"Ib, the dolls? You told me you saw rabbits before..." He trailed off, looking confused.  
"I never told you that, Garry…." Ib shook her head, lifting the rabbit. "Just a rabbit, see? Besides, you don't see a doll, do you?"

"W-Well, no but," he pet the rabbit slowly, sighing "I guess its okay."  
"See? Just a rabbit." She smiled, standing. "Anyway, we should get moving. I want to see this bakery!"  
"Okay~" Garry smiled, sniffing the air "We're almost there! I can smell the bread baking~"  
"Yay!" Ib cheered, happy. She turned her head, watching a little red ball roll around the corner. "Waitwaitwaitwait, did you see that?!"

"Where did that come from?! Why has all this creepy stuff been happening to us?!"

"I-I don't know! What if.. What if Mary is calling us back!" She turned to Garry, serious. "What're we gonna do?!" Ib replied, trembling madly.

* * *

**AN: Yes, you just suffered through my first little bit. Please review, it'll help me out a lot! Thanks to all of my friends who helped me with this, it means a lot!**  
**Co-created with my friend Ashley. c: I love you SO much!**


	2. Chapter 2

**~~~~AUTHORS NOTE~~~~**

**Alright, because i'm starting school in about two days, i've gotten a lot written. Hopefully this is still good .W.;  
Trust me, this'll get good when they get back in the gallery~ :D**

**I DON'T OWN IB. **

* * *

"B-But, that's not possible! We…. Destroted her! I don't want to go through those horrible things again! But…" Garry put on his best valiant look, though, it fell through with the fear in his eyes, "I'll stay strong to protect you if it comes to that!"

"Maybe its another painting. Or the artist himself? What was his name again…?" Ib trailed of, pacing quietly as she thought.

"Mabye. Seems likely, but… wouldn't the artist be dead after all these years?" Garry stopped, thinking to himself for a moment. "Guertena? Something of that nature…"

"I don't know… But I do know one thing. If, for whatever reason, the gallery IS back, I'm going in. I don't want anyone to have to endure what I did. Ever." Ib nodded to herself, certain on what she was going to do.

"R-Really Ib?! Even after all you went through?! That's very courageous of you! Well, if you went, I'd have to follow. I want no harm to come of you. I will protect you down to my last breath." Ib could tell by the strained look on Garry's face that he was trying his best to be brave for her.

Ib turned to Garry, smiling "You don't need to, Garry. I'm not the little nine year old I once was. And I'm not about to put the one guy that means the most to me in danger because I made a stupid move."

"You mean the most to me, and I won't let you just walk back in there without someone making sure you're alright. I want to protect you. I need to." Garry seemed set on what he was going to do.

Looking into Garry's eyes intensely, Ib asked "Are you positive about this? Theres no telling how we're going to come out mentally."

Garry just grinned, reassuring her, "There was no guarantee that we'd be of sound mind the first time, so I'm positive." He smiled wider, flashing his little dimples.

Ib smirked, "Alright then. Now, if you were a demonic art gallery, where would you be?"  
"…..Interesting how we were going to a bakery to cheer you UP from said bakery. " he chuckled quietly, smiling. " Why don't we check the same place? I'm pretty sure the same painting should be on display."

"Do you want to hit there, first? I mean, we don't have to go to the gallery. Even then, I could be terribly off-base, and nothing could happen when we look at the painting." Ib sighed, rubbing her head.

"Do you even think it's the same painting? How do we even know where to start? We don't even know who's doing this!" Garry replied, frustrated.

Ib sighed, thinking for a minute. "Maybe we have to wonder in like before, not looking for trouble or anything like that…. Jeez, this is hard!" Ib rubbed her forehead, starting to get a headache.

"But maybe it wont take us because we've already been through before! It might be looking for new victims. Although, it makes me wonder, what with the roses, the rabbit, and the ball if that's the case. Uuuuuurg, this is all making my head hurt." Garry sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Who knows… Maybe we're just over-analyzing perfectly normal things, you know?" Ib stretched, shrugging.

"That's a possibility…." Garry trailed off, turning his head slightly, staring at something. Ib turned, seeing three women walk by. One was dressed in all red, one in all blue, and one in all yellow. "I-Ib! Now don't tell me THAT was a coincidence!" He said as he pointed to the three women accusingly.

"What?! We need to get to that gallery NOW." Ib said quickly, starting to run. She then froze, turning to Garry. "Are you serious about this, Garry?"

"Positive. You're serious, so I am, too."

* * *

**AN: So, yup. Another chapter. Please review! I need all the help I can get :S  
What do you guys want in this story? I was planning a BIT of romancy-things, but i'm not entirely sure how that'll work itself out. A couple laughs, but yet its still like the game. I thought of all new things for the gallery. Trust me, it'll be epic. ;D  
So, yeah. Thanks for reading! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Jeez, two updates in one day?! Man, i'm on a roll.  
ANYWAY. **

**Happy reading! :D**

**I DON'T OWN IB.**

* * *

Ib turned to Garry, smiling "It's like I've said before, I don't want others to have to go through what we did. The nightmare is ours, and ours alone. As much as others may try to understand it, we will only ever be the one to know the truth."

"How is she even alive? We burned the painting… Did you take anything that could've kept her alive?" Garry questioned, with his thinking face on.

"No, I didn't…" Ib replied

"I wonder if this is happening in other galleries…" Garry trailed off, shuddering at the thought.

"If that's the case, I'm willing to go to all of them." Ib said.

Garry blinked a couple times, taken aback. "W-Well Ib, I'm willing to go with you if that's the case."

Ib turned back to Garry, a sad look in her eyes. "If that's the case, you don't have to go with me," She took his hand as she continued, "I care about you. But I don't want to trap you into that lifestyle, because of me."

Garry gripped her hand back as he said, "I'll go with you because I will do anything to protect the one I love. I'll follow you until the earth stops turning, no matter what the danger." He hugged her gently, smiling.

_"Garry.. I need to ask you something."_ Ib let go from the hug, staring down at the ground. "when you say you love me, what do you mean?" She blushed, a bit embarrassed at herself for even asking. "I mean, I know that's a strange question and all…" Ib blushed, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Well, at first it was more of a brother relationship but… As time went on.. I started to feel… something else… " Garry quietly said, hugging Ib again.

Ib let go of the breath she had been holding, relaxing quite a bit. "Then I wasn't the only one…" She then started to laugh at herself, feeling stupid. "Look at me, I'm about to go into a demonic gallery and my biggest problem is my love life!"

Garry grinned at Ib as he said, "Well, it's good to have a strong bond so you know you can always count on me, whatever happens."

Ib smiled, and nodded slightly. "So, you ready to head back to the nightmare?"

Garry smirked and said "As ready as I'll ever be."

Ib tugged Garry around the corner, looking around at all the buildings. " Which building was it again? I forgot…"

"I don't quite remember.. It's been so long ago…" Garry said, thinking.

Ib stopped in her tracks, staring at an all-white building, covered in painted yellow roses. "…Found it."

"Oh my.. It… Didn't look like this before." Garry shuttered as he spoke. "It's had some remodeling done for sure." He quietly walked up to the entrance, opening the door for Ib. "Well, lets get this over with."

Ib walked in quietly, looking around the gallery. "I guess we should check where that big painting is.. I actually heard a rumor from my parents saying they took it down."

"Yeah, that'd be a good idea." Garry picked up a pamphlet, looking it over quietly. "Wait, your parents still keep up with news from this gallery?"

"Well, yeah. After what I told them, they've kept a close eye on it." Ib jumped as she spoke, trying to see the pamphlet Garry was reading. "What does that even say? I didn't look at it the first time I was here…"

Garry chuckled, lowering the pamphlet so Ib could see. "Eh, it's just a map of the museum and a little about the exhibits."

"Oh, I see why I didn't look at that now. That's kinda…boring." Ib replied, turning her attention to some of the paintings in the room.

"O-Oh… I always pick up pamphlets… Honestly, I still have mine from the first time I went…" Garry said, scratching his neck.

"It's probably like you said, I never grew up. You came in at 20, I was only nine. My attention span is STILL really short." Ib smiled at Garry, trying to cheer him up from his obvious mood-swing.

"Well," he said, lightening up a bit, "I guess you're just the spark I need in my life then." He smiled, and then continued. "We should probably get going on checking that painting." Garry quickly jogged up the steps, Ib in-toe.

Ib continued into the room, wincing when she passed The Lady in Red. "Hnnnng. I hate that painting…"

"Me and you both can agree on that." Garry replied with a snort.

"So, just around this corner, right?" Ib turned the corner, looking around.

"Should be seeing it shortly." Garry said.

Ib stopped, spotting a pocket knife. "Hey, Garry. Should we take this?"

"Who knows who left it. It's almost like they knew… But it'd be an advantage if we're able to take it along." Garry took the knife from Ib, putting it in his coat pocket.

Ib turned the corner, smirking. "Yup, they took it down. I wonder why…" She got closer to the paintings taking the place of the old painting, and froze. "G-Garry? You may want to see this…"

"Hmmm? What is it, Ib?" Garry turned the corner, standing behind Ib.

"I-Its US." Ib pointed to the painting directly in front of her, wide-eyed. It was Garry and Ib, standing side by side, smiling happily. "I-I don't even know what to think about this!"

"W-Why are w-we in a painting?" Garry replied, as they both stuck their hand out simultaneously to the painting.

~~~BLACKOUT~~~~

* * *

**AN: Yes, you are welcome for the suspenseful ending. :3**

**Please review, guys! I see people viewing this fic a lot, but I dont even know if it's any good xD**

**Next chapter, we'll be in the gallery! :DDD**

**Thanks for reading! c:**

EDIT;  
Okay, my computer has crashed about three times, and I lost the WHOLE RP and all I was writing before hand. PLEASE BE PATIENT, i'm working as fast as I can!


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note;  
Thank you guys for sticking with me! My computer crashed, and I had to try and re-type the RP for this story, which failed tragically. This is just from what I remember, and its a bit blah-ed onto fanfiction. I'm working as fast as I can, I swear!  
**  
**ME = NO OWN IB.  
Sadly.**

* * *

****Ib woke up, looking around the small room. On one side, there was a small table with various items that she couldn't quite name. On the opposite wall, Garry slept leaned over himself. Ib crawled over, shaking him violently. "Wake up, Garry! This is no time to sleep!"

She got up, walking over to the table, staring at the items on the table. She picked up a small black box, tilting her head and putting it back down on the table. _Well, that's pointless... _she thought to herself quietly.

Ib picked up the next item, a set of glasses, she sighed, folding one arm into her shirt for safe-keeping. _Even more pointless..._

Garry groaned, turning a bit. "Never going to miss that experience..." He got up, standing next to Ib. "What're these?"

"No clue..." she murmured, picking up a sheet of paper. "H-Hey, wait a minute..." she opened the folded paper, her eyes going wide. "These are from my piano book! How could have these gotten here...?" She studied the sheet, trying to find the melody. "Oh! This is the melody from that music box you gave me a while back!"

"Oh, really? Why'd you write down the melody?" Garry asked, tilting his head. "Actually, I didn't know you played piano."

"My parents made me learn because its 'sophisticated'." Ib rolled her eyes ash she talked. " And I just love the melody. It really is a beautiful music box."

Garry smiled, feeling accomplished. "Well, i'm glad you like it."

Ib smiled at him, pocketing the sheets. "So, any idea what this thing does?" She picked up the black box again, a light clicking on. "Oh look, a light. I'll just BLIND a painting to death." She sighed, pocketing it anyway.

"Man, you aren't playing around this time. Mary isn't going to get it easy." Garry murmured his reply.

"No, she's not. Ever since I left, she's had a tight hold on my mind. I'm not going to stand for it anymore." Ib huffed turning to wide-eyed. "H-Hey Garry? I see a bunny.. "

Garry paused, turning around. "That's no bunny."

* * *

**AN; Sorry for the short-update, i'm working as fast as I can with school :c**

**And if you're curious, yes, the music box theme IS the theme to the game x3  
Anyway, thanks for reading and review! If you have ideas on how to improve the story in some way, PM or review! :D  
I love you all! 3**


End file.
